A Drunk Rabbit
by Renofoxtrot
Summary: Judy gets drunk


A Drunk Rabbit

 **Author Note: This is an unedited idea that I worked out while being a drunk rabbit myself, this is unedited. If you like it I will work on it and maybe keep going with it.**

There was nothing that could be done, Nick was at a loss. He stared in front of him and held his head in his paws, shaking his head.

"It's not right, there was nothing at the Academy that could have prepared me for this!" The fox's tail was still behind him and ears flat against his head.

Beside him, at her own desk a rabbit just looked at the fox with one eyebrow up and an annoyed look in her eyes, her paws on her hips.

"It's just paper work, Nick. Police work isn't all catching corrupt Mayors and crashing old trains."Judy just laughed and gently batted her partner with a rolled up paper. "When you finish your report, we can go."

"Wait, you're already done?"

"Yep, lazy fox." He didn't even have to look at her, he could feel her grin.

"Fine, fine. But you don't have to wait on me, Carrots."

"I don't mind, but don't take to long. We are meeting Clawhauser and the rest for drinks tonight," jumping down from her seat. "But I am going to turn my reports in and change. Meet me outside?"

"Sure, Fluff. I'll try a finish soon." He sighed and dug his head down and focused on the paper in front of him.

Judy smiled, feeling a little bit of pride looking at the fox working so hard on the most boring part of police work. She was practically skipping out of their cubical and off to Chief Bogo's office, not noticing the fox looking at the bunny as she leaves. His ear flicking to listen to her footsteps move down the hall, sighing and throwing the blank files into a drawer. Pulling out an open envelope and grabbing his finished reports, making sure to walk to Bogo's office slow enough so he doesn't pass Judy.

Walking out of the ZPD, the tom stretched, back to wearing his Hawaiian shirt and khaki pants, looking around for his bunny partner. Finding her kicking her legs from a bike rack she was sitting on, wearing her plaid shirt and jeans. He had to admit that she looked very cute in plaid, but withheld his comment of using the C-word. Not wanting to get hit from the surprisingly strong bunny. He smiled and made a wide movement with his paw and bowed to her.

"So sorry for keeping you," he reached out his paw and grinned. "Ready to drink our day away with Zootopia's best?" This gained a giggle from her, taking his paw into her own.

"My, Mr. Wilde I never knew you were such a gentlefox." She looked at him with a little shy smile as he stood straight up and continued down the sidewalk with his bunny partner.

"So I told the Chief, we need to get an office pool going don't you agree?!" Clawhauser was almost squealing in excitement as he tossed a few pieces of fried tofu into his muzzle. This gained a good chuckle from the rest of the group that surrounded the table and more than that in agreement. "I mean, I think the only-"

"Well look who the bunny drug in..." Officer Fangmeyer interrupted the large cheetah as the two newest cops walked into the bar. Judy walking in with Wilde following just a few steps behind, both giving a wave to the large group. The sitting police officers making room for the smaller mammals, getting a few higher stools for the pair.

"What can we get you two?" Clawhauser waved the otter waiter over.

"Just a boarweiser." Nick held up a finger.

"And a carrotbomb for me, please." Judy waved, still energetic. This gained a hearty chuckle from Nick.

"Starting strong eh, Carrots?" The laughs followed around the table, with the other officers taking swigs of their drinks. Mostly beers but a few cocktails in front of the mammals.

"Afraid you can't keep up with a bunny?" Giving a very smug grin to the fox, their drinks being placed in front of them. The bunny cop taking a large gulp of her drink.

"That's the way, Judy!" Francine cheered, lifting her rather large drink with her trunk.

Cheers, howls and roars erupted from the table, making Judy looking around at her fellow officers. She felt her eyes watering a little, being accepted by everyone. Now she was a real cop. She shook her head and tilted her head back and downed the rest of the carrotbomb at once. Shivering as the feeling of the alcohol ran up her spine, giggling at the feeling and joining in the cheers.

Three, four maybe five drinks in Judy was feeling warm all over, often leaning against Nick whenever he made a joke or someone commented on his past conning. Their group had lightened as the night went on, just the rabbit, fox and cheetah remained with the three waving to Fangmeyer as the tiger walked out of the pub. Hopping down from her stool she excused herself, half stumbling half dancing her way to the back towards the restrooms, with a pair of green eyes tracking every sway of her hips till she was out of sight. Turning his attention back to the cheetah he found a wide, toothy grin on the dispatchers face.

"Going hunting tonight, Nick?"

His ears shot up at that, along with the fur on his tail bristled, "W-what?" The multiple beers slowing down his quick wit, and the large cheetah able to catch the slick fox off guard.

"Just surprised you aren't on all fours, chasing after our lil bunny with that look you were giving her." Clawhauser was barely able to contain his squealing voice, taking a long sip from his margarita.

"Not sure what you're talking about, Sprinkles. Just making sure she didn't fall over, she has had a bit to much I think." Drinking the last of his third beer.

"Ohhh, so you where watching her."Giving the fox a wink.

"I think it might be you who has had to much now, didn't think you could be out drunk by a bunny, Clawhauser." Setting his cup to the side, Nick put on his best poker face, leaning forward just a little.

"Mhmm, what every you say foxy." Dismissing the verbal jab from the vulpine, Clawhauser finished his drink.

Nick got the attention of the waiter and signaled for another, his forth of the night. Taking a chip from the predator nachos Clawhauser and himself were sharing he sighed, "Maybe you're-" Suddenly the lagomorph in question lept back into her chair, almost falling over it, her chest and stomach laying flat on the stool. A loud giggle came from the drunk bunny, and she kicked her legs trying to find a foothold. Nick couldn't help but notice how cute she looked, especially how her tail shook with each kick. "Need some help, Fluff?"

"No..." After a grunt and some a few more missed foot placements she was back in her seat properly. Sighing from the exertion she took several gulps of water. "See, sho what were you both talking about?"

"Just how good these nachos are, Carrots." He took another chip, loaded with the insect mix, cheeses and peppers. "Have one?" He knew she wouldn't but wanted to see her reaction. Which as always was a mixture of adorable and hilarious fun for the fox, this time being no different. Her little nose sniffing then scrunching up when the smell of the insect paste hit.

"Ugh, no Nick! I will shtick with my salad." Her words slurring as she nibbled on the greens and carrots.

Clawhauser kept quiet, smiling growing larger and holding back a squeal at the two as the fox teased the bunny. Having to keep a steady flow of chips to his muzzle so not to interrupt the pair, as Nick pressed and tried to move the chip to her lips with the bunny moving her head and shifting in her seat to keep the smelly chip away from her nose and mouth.

"Aww common, Carrots it's good for you. Just a little bite." she dipped her head, shaking it giggling. "Here comes the airplane!" He moved and dipped the chip towards her till a little jab with a bunny elbow to his side made him stop. "Ow! No need for police brutality, Officer Fluff." He laughed, the chip tossed into his long muzzle and the paw rubbing his side. The bunny looking up at him, with those violet eyes that made him stop.

"I'll...I'll show you police brutality, shifty fox." Her eyes were half lidded and smirk grew on her lips as she lept forward into his lap and her arms wrapped around his neck. Nick almost fell back off his stool from the sudden force of the bunny, his arms instinctively holding the small mammal in his lap. Her head leaned in and she kissed his lips just briefly before laying her head down on his shoulder and was out like a light. The stunned fox was stiff and was just staring ahead of him in a daze. A loud cry and squeal shook him out of his daze, he glared at the smiling cheetah, his paws holding onto his chubby cheeks. The tom pointed a clawed finger to the large cat.

"Not a word, Sprinkles. Not. A. Word. To anyone." But he didn't let go of the little drunk rabbit. His face and ears flushed hot, still able to feel and taste his partners lips. Not the exact way he wanted his first kiss with the bunny to go, but he wasn't going to count this, she probably won't even remember doing it. His paw held onto her back and he cradled her to him, taking in her sweet scent and her warmth on his chest.


End file.
